


Starring Joker, Harley Quinn and... Woody?

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Changbin's lil cowboy hat, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I'm bad at writing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Changbin, Hyunjin and Jeongin all agree to dress up as Suicide Squad characters for Halloween.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Starring Joker, Harley Quinn and... Woody?

J: chan halloween party  
J: costumes  
J: we should all match  
H: OOH  
C: the chipmunks  
H: ....  
C: i'll be Simon :)  
H: any other ideas?  
C: ¬_¬  
H: i was thinking of being the joker  
H: can i be harley quinn then  
C: WILL YOU HAVE PIGTAILS!?  
H: if we're doing suicide squad then binnie can be deadshot,  
H: that would be so hot  
C: ಠ_ಠ  
H: ;P  
J: yay! it's a date \\( ﾟ◡ﾟ)/

Hyunjin is sat, back to chest, in between Jeongin’s legs on the floor in the common area of Chan’s dorm. Jeongin runs a stick of neon green hair chalk through Hyunjin’s hair for what feels like the millionth time. He pauses and lets out a heavy sigh.

"We really should've just gotten color spray."

Hyunjin sets the wet wipe he was using, now stained purple from blue and pink hair chalk to the side.

"Knowing us, just cleaning the mess would have been more of a hassle than the chalk is."

"Maybe if you got bigger hair chalk, i feel like i'm only coloring one strand at a time"

"When's Bin showing up?" Chan asked from across the room, setting a clear bowl of assorted candies on the counter.

"Catching up on homework, he'll be here before the party starts though” Hyunjin assured.

"Changbin, we talked about this over a month ago, we all agreed."

Changbin arrived 10 minutes before the party was set to begin, not dressed as Deadshot, but as Woody from Toy Story.

"I did not agree to anything." Changbin sing-songs, emptying a grocery bag of a variety of chips and a blue and white box.

"Changbin, is that- is that a fucking Woody doll?" Jeongin says blankly.

"Action figure" Changbin hums, carefully opening the box.

"I have the receipt, i'll probably return it tomorrow." Changbin clarifies, placing the toy in the fake gun holster on his costume.

"If you told us you were doing Toy Story we could've planned something else" Hyunjin whined.

"Yeah, I think you would have made a smoking hot Mr. Potato Head," Jeongin remarks.

Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow at that "What do you mean exactly?"

They're interrupted by the sound of chatter and footsteps approaching as the first group of party guests arrive.

The three were squished together on the lounge chair that was very much made for only one person to be sitting on. Hyunjin had just finished a, what they called, impromptu dance battle against Felix. He was now sandwiched between his two boyfriends, Jeongin to his right and Changbin to his left. Jeongin was mindlessly playing with Hyunjin’s fingers and Changbin was eating a slice of pizza.

“Bin, give me a bite.” Jeongin says, eyeing the slice.

Changbin reaches over Hyunjin and brings the slice of pizza up to Jeongin lips, Jeongin humming as he takes a bite. Changbin leans back on the chair and gestures the slice to Hyunjin’s mouth, offering a bite.  
"Nah, not feeling greasy food tonight." Hyunjin replies, leaning into Changbin’s shoulder.  
"If you say so~" Changbin sings, taking another bite. They sit in comfortable silence as Felix and Seungmin start doing what seems to be an arrangement of random TikTok dances in the middle of the room. Changbin’s right hand begins to knead at Hyunjin’s upper thigh. 

"I'm bored, wanna go fuck?" Changbin says way too casually, finishing up his slice of pizza.

"Fucking christ Changbin" Jeongin hissed, furrowing his eyebrows.

Hyunjin looks at Changbin wide-eyed, obviously taken aback.

“Just a suggestion.”

Jeongin ponders for a few seconds before catching Changbin’s eyes, giving him a knowing look.

Hyunjin blinked, “Where?”

“Didn’t think that far, hm… Chan’s room is empty” Changbin said whilst standing up, eyes scanning the room for the man in question.

Jeongin narrows his eyes at him. “Why would you even suggest it if you didn’t have a plan?”

Changbin ignores him and walks through the crowd towards Chan. Once he reaches him, he taps him on the shoulder, leaning in to whisper.  
“Is your room code still the same?”

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Cool. We're gonna borrow your room." Changbin declares, taking a step back once Chan turns to look at him. Chan stares at Changbin for exactly 8 seconds before rolling his eyes, muttering “Don’t make a mess.” before turning to continue the conversation he was having.

Jeongin enters the passcode to Chan’s room holding the door open for his two boyfriends to enter. Before he can even fully step into the room Changbin and Hyunjin’s lips are connected. The kiss is already messy. Changbin's hands sliding over his own shoulders to remove his cow print vest. He snakes his hand between the two to pop the button on the sequined blazer Hyunjin is wearing. They separate and Chanbin runs his hand through Hyunjin’s hair, laughing as he sees his hand covered in green chalk. He smears the chalk on Hyunjin’s cheek and leans back in for a second kiss.

Jeongin takes his attention off the two and starts rummaging through Chan’s belongings. There has to be lube somewhere in here. He finds a half empty bottle of lube at the very back of his underwear drawer. Tropical dessert flavored. He makes mental note of the flavor so he can buy Chan a replacement later.

Changbin’s hand makes its way to undo Hyunjin’s pants button. Hyunjin quickly pulls back from the kiss.

"Wait. Can you at least wash the pizza grease off your fingers before you touch my dick?"

Jeongin turns to the two and let’s out a hearty laugh. Changbin blushes and backs up towards the door.

“I’ll be right back, don’t do too much without me.” Changbin says, winking as he closes the door behind him.

  
Hyunjin smiles and turns to Jeongin. He steps towards him, the younger connecting his lips to his neck. Sucking just enough to where he knows there will be the faintest bruises on his neck in the morning. Hyunjin’s hands move to unbutton Jeongin’s pants. His fingers hook the waistband and slides them down. Jeongin pats Hyunjin’s ass twice and squeezes. A silent signal that tells Hyunjin to remove his own pants.  
Jeongin detaches from Hyunjin’s neck and pops the cap of the lube bottle open.

“I’m going to start stretching you out baby, take your boxers off.” He covers his fingers with a generous amount of lube. He sees Hyunjin’s boxers fly to another corner of the room in his peripheral.

"Baby, pick a safeword."

"Deadshot." Hyunjin says with a wink and the slightest smirk. He licks the tip of his ring finger and smears the black heart drawn on Jeongin's left cheek down his face.

Jeongin shakes his head and laughs. “Deadshot. If you say so.”

Jeongin moves his hand to snake around Hyunjin’s waist. Rubbing the excess lube on his fingers around Hyunjin’s rim. He inserts his index finger up to the second knuckles and starts to thrust his finger whilst stretching out his hole. Jeongin attaches his lips to Hyunjin’s, the latter groaning into the kiss. Jeongin reaches around and pours a bit more lube on his fingers. He slides in a second finger along with the first and starts scissoring his fingers inside of Hyunjin.

“Fuck.” Hyunjin moaned out into Jeongin’s mouth, thighs tensing.

The two are interrupted, Jeongin removing his fingers and the two pulling apart as light fills the room. As Changbin walks through the door drying his hand with a brown paper towel. He wolf whistles as he closes the door and tosses the paper towel in the bin next to it.

“Hyunjin, baby, lay on the bed for me.”

“No, Don’t.” Jeongin says firmly.

Changbin looks at Jeongin with a confused expression on his face.

“We are not fucking on Chan’s bed, Changbin.” Jeongin states flatly.

“He won’t find out.”

“That’s disgusting.”

Hyunjin glances at the two before kneeling down in front of Jeongin, moving his hand to palm at his half-hard erection through his boxers. Jeongin throws head back with a quiet moan.

"Floor is fine," Hyunjin assures.

"Alright, you're the one who will have to listen to me complain about my knees hurting tomorrow” Changbin replies as he goes to unbuckle the belt of his pants.

Hyunjin hums in response. Changbin holds his hand out, Jeongin tossing him the bottle of lube.

"Safeword is Deadshot by the way."

Changbin laughed at that. He looks down at Hyunjin "You're not going to let this go for weeks are you?"

Hyunjin turns his head to face behind him, looking up at Changbin. 

"No, I had all of these cute poses planned for photos and now we can't do them"

"Photos... We didn't take any photos" Changbin mutters, seemingly to himself. "We should take some after we're done." Changbin moves to kneel behind Hyunjin, taking the bottle of lube as Jeongin hands it to him.

"You should've thought about photos before smearing his makeup everywhere." Jeongin glances down at Hyunjin as his hand reaches around the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and exposing his now hard erection. Jeongin takes his pinky and swipes it over Hyunjin’s lips. Finger coming up covered in bright red lipstick. 

"If this stains I swear-" The end of his statement cut off with a moan as Hyunjin leaves small but firm kisses to the tip of his cock. Hyunjin glances up at him, giggling softly.

"You'll live" Hyunjin muses before taking Jeongin’s tip in his mouth, tounging at his slit. He pops off momentarily, taking a deep breath. Hyunjin takes Jeongin’s cock in his mouth, sliding down until his nose hits skin.

Changbin kneels down behind Hyunjin. He takes the lube and pours a generous amount on his cock, shivering at the sudden coldness, sliding his hand a few times to spread the lube around.

"Remember, safeword or start biting, baby" Changbin aligns his cock with Hyunjin’s hole.

Hyunjin makes a sound of acknowledgement around Jeongin’s cock, the younger moaning at the vibrations. Changbin inserts his cock and waits a few seconds for Hyunjin to adjust before he starts to thrust.

Jeongin looks in front of him at Changbin, his head thrown back and his lips slightly parted in bliss. He notices the red bandana adorning Changbin’s neck, and gets an idea.

"Bin, can I gag you with that bandana?"

Changbin smirks, "Kinky, only if I can keep my hat on."

Jeongin scoffs and pulls his cock out of Hyunjin’s mouth, letting out a small whine at the loss of feeling. He slides over to Changbin. reaches to untie the bandana from around Changbin's neck. Changbin stills inside of Hyunjin for a moment. Jeongin places the bandana in between Changbin's lips, tying it firmly in the back. Changbin moans against the cloth of the bandana as he begins to move his hips again. Jeongin moves back to Hyunjin who eagerly takes his cock into his mouth again. Hyunjin moans around Jeongin’s cock as he squeezes around Changbin's cock. Giving them both a wordless cue to go faster.

Jeongin glances at Changbin again, smiling as he takes in the sight. Bandana in his mouth muffling his moans and the cowboy hat, too small for his head, slipping off due to his movement. Jeongin reaches over to adjust the cowboy hat, securing it on Changbin’s head. Changbin lets out a laugh against the fabric of the bandana. He takes a hand off of Hyunjin’s hip to remove his hat. Leaning over and placing it firmy on Hyunjin’s head. Jeongin let’s out a laugh that dissolves into a moan as Hyunjin chuckles around his cock.

Jeongin feels the heat building in the pit of his stomach and pulls his cock out of Hyunjin's mouth, tapping it against his cheek before releasing. Cum sliding down Hyunjin’s cheek and down his chin, dripping onto the floor.

Hyunjin’s moans increase in volume, his mouth now empty. Jeongin rubs his thumb against Hyunjin’s cheek, smearing his cum and mixing it with the pale foundation he’s wearing. Changbin’s hips begin to stutter and start to slow as he pulls out. Releasing onto the floor between Hyunjin’s legs, letting out a guttural groan that is muffled by the bandana. Changbin slumps against Hyunjin’s back reaching around his hips to grab his cock in his hand. Pumping it a few times before his thighs clench, eyes roll back, as he releases onto the floor under him.

The three sit for a minute, catching their breath. Hyunjin goes to untie the knot of the bandana, still in Changbin’s mouth, letting it fall to the floor. Jeongin reaches over to the desk, grabbing a pack of makeup wipes and tossing it to Changbin. Jeongin grabs his discarded pants and takes his phone out of the pocket. He goes to his notes and adds “Lube(tropical dessert)+Makeup wipes (for Chan)” to his shopping list. Changbin opens the pack of makeup wipes and starts to wipe the cum and makeup off of Hyunjin’s face.

“Pretty baby, so pretty like this” Changbin mumbles, planting a kiss onto Hyunjin’s lips.

Hyunjin whispers a soft “Stop”, smiling into the kiss.

Jeongin, now fully clothed, reaches to grab the pack of makeup wipes. Taking a few wipe to clean the cum off the floor. Tossing the wipes in the trash and tying the bag up so he can take it out as they leave.

"Go down the hall and grab a wet floor sign." Jeongin quips. The three breaking out in giggles as the other two move to retrieve their clothing. Hyunjin reaches to grab Changbin’s pants, the Woody toy falling to the floor as he hands it to him. Hyunjin picks the toy up and examines it. He turns to look at Changbin.

“Can I keep this?” He holds the toy up, shaking it for emphasis. Changbin glances at the doll, then at Hyunjin.

“For the memory, since we didn’t take any photos.” Hyunjin clarifies, eyes wide and head tilted in question. 

Changbin grins and rolls his eyes. “Yes baby, you can keep it.” He pauses, ”For the memory.”

Hyunjin smiles and sits the toy on the edge of Chan’s bed. Hyunjin takes off the cowboy hat and walks over to Jeongin, placing the hat on his head, smiling fondly at the younger. Jeongin chuckles and smacks his ass as he turns to walk away.

“Hurry and get dressed so we can leave, I need a shower.”


End file.
